Locked Up
by Stardog3434
Summary: When the Teen Titans wake up to find that their trapped in their own tower by Slade, they have only three weeks to decide on either saving Jump City or saving their own lives. Full Summary inside!


Locked Up:

Hey! It's me, Lea…you may know me as the author who wrote the story My Stranger, but those of you who don't, I insist you read it. I've been thinking of writing this story for quite sometime and thought it was a good idea for a fic. So far, this is my second fanfic. This time I'm not basing the story on Raven, my favorite character on Teen Titans. This story is more about Robin and his crazed determination to stop Slade. I began to think on how the titans would react to being trapped in their tower for three weeks. What will they choose? Would they die for Jump City? Will they go crazy? These are some questions they ring out of my head. It's a great story for a second fic just hopefully that this story will get more reviews than my first. So read on and tell me what you think about it! Oh and this story is a one shot! So, if you really want me to continue, just send in those reviews, okay? Oh and here's the full summary of Locked Up.

Full Summary: The Teen Titans are well-known for out beating the villians and saving Jump City from the clutches of evil. Until one day, the titans wake to find that they're locked in their own tower by their toughest villain, Slade. He tells the titans that if any of the titans escape the tower, a detonator will launch and destroy the whole world. But if the titans stay in the tower, the bomb from within their tower will explode and kill them. They have until three weeks to choose-save the world or save their own lives? What will you choose if you were in this situation?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own this story.

Chapter One- The Beginning

It was 7:00 a.m. in the tower, not a soul moved nor the sounds coming from outside rang. Yesterday, the titans fought off five evil villains; Control Freak, with his remote to manipulate lifeless objects, Mumbo Jumbo, with his magic, Gizmo, with his technology, Cinderblock, and Dr. Light. It was an easy battle but completely took all night for the titans to beat all of them. Once they were done, the titans went back to their humble tower. Tired and exhausted, the titans went straight to bed not saying another word to any. Hardly did they know, they were being watched by an unwanted guest.

When the sun rised up above the sky, light seamed through the shudders of the curtains brightening each of the titans' rooms. The time was now 7:05 a.m. and now you could hear some movement coming from Robin's room. Since Robin is the leader of the titans, he had to make plans on how to capture Slade.

Slade seemed to always get away but this time Robin was determined to change that. He didn't care much about the "minor" villains his team faces, only Slade had all his attention. He had to stop him, his evil tone, his evil laugh, his evil look, his evil smile, everything on him….evil. No such villain has ever really been as evil as Slade (Well, Trigon would be more evil)

"I'm gonna stop him, for sure." Robin murmured to himself as he planned on a way to get rid of Slade.

Hotheaded, Robin fidgeted with his pencil writing on ways to stop that evil man. In Robin's room, everything was cleaned. His gadgets were neatly placed, his bed was made, his Inuyasha stuffie (Lol!), and his pictures of Starfire were neatly stacked.

Sweat dripped on Robin's head when he thought of Slade. He wanted no more then to kill him. Stab him, melt him, vaporize him, hang him, drown him, burn him, choke him…there was so many ways to do so on Earth. All Robin had to do was catch him at the right moment…

"Yo, Robin! You awake?" Cyborg's voice screeched through Robin's door. The half robot was standing outside the hallway.

Startled, Robin got up from his seat. "I'm busy, Cy."

Through the door, Beastboy's voice rang. "Dude! You can't be busy…Breakfast is ready!"

_Ugh._ Robin thought. _Staring down at his work,_ Robin sighed. He grabbed his plans and balled them up. _It will never work._

"So, Robin, are you coming or what?" Beastboy exclaimed from the door.

"We made your favorite omelette. Hurry before I eat it!" Cyborg said sternly.

"I'm coming…I'm coming." Robin repeated opening the door. Once Robin got out of his room, he saw his two friends smiling at him.

"Glad you came out." Beastboy gleamed.

"Oh man! Now I don't get to eat the omelette." Cyborg whispered to himself.

"Whatever." Robin said sadly making his way to the kitchen.

When Robin left, Beastboy turned to Cyborg. "What's his deal?"

Cyborg shrugged.

"You don't think he's mad about yesterday, right?" Beastboy asked.

"Don't know." Cyborg stated going in the kitchen with Beastboy following after. They didn't know.

Once in the kitchen, All the titans ate their food as usual and talked about the same stuff. Beastboy was telling his lame jokes. Starfire was talking about her home planet, Tamaran, Raven was reading her book and drinking herbal tea, Cyborg was eating meat, and Robin…well he was just gloomy.

Starfire gazed at him with his gloomy face. "Robin, you have not talked. Is there something possibly wrong?"

Robin stared back at her. "There's nothing wrong, Star…I just feel like something's."

"Something is what?" Starfire asked.

When Starfire asked that, all the other titans stared at Robin and listened to the answer he was going to give.

"Something's amiss." Robin completed his sentence.

"Amiss?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked at Robin. "I've been feeling that way too. This morning, I've been getting bad vibes."

"You too?" Robin gave Raven a shocked look.

Raven shook her head.

A confused Beastboy stared at Raven. "Bad vibes?"

Raven nodded.

_Wow, she's amazing._ Beastboy thought as he secretly gazed at Raven.

"C'mon! There's nothing wrong." Cyborg explained. "My security system was on all day so no one could have went in our tower without us knowing."

"I don't know." Robin said very unsure. "The tower's been….quiet."

"But, Robin, the tower is always so quiet." Starfire exclaimed.

Robin closed his eyes. "Not this quiet, Star."

The four titans quieted down and listened. Not a sound came anywhere. No creaks, no thumping, nothing.

"Dude, that is creepy." Beastboy said alarmed by the quietness.

"Actually, I like the tower like this." Raven exclaimed solemnly. "I can meditate better."

Starfire frowned at her fellow titans and looked rather scared. "Robin is right, The tower is too quiet. What has happened to all the sounds?"

Robin opened his eyes. "I don't know…does anyone remember what we did yesterday?"

The titans began to think. What did they do yesterday?

A couple of minutes had passed, and no one had an answer. Did they forget?

Finally, Cyborg clicked. "I think I remember!"

"Okay, then tell." Robin said glaring at Cyborg.

The half robot nodded and stood up. Clearing his throat, he spoke with a modest tone. "What we did yesterday was….I think fight."

Starfire jumped. "I have remembered! We fought off the not so tall Control Freak, Mumbo the Jumbo, The Dr. Light, The gizmo, and the cinder of the block."

"You mean Cinderblock?" Raven corrected.

"Oh yes! The Cinderblock!" Starfire gleamed.

Robin scratched his chin. "I remember that….but what did we do before that?"

All the titans started back on thinking. What did they do before that? The fight, going back to the tower, sleeping, that was all they remembered.

Then, a green boy had an answer. Suddenly, Beastboy raised his hand and chanted with excitement. "Pick me! Pick me!"

Robin sighed and noticed who the voice came from. _Do I really?_

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Beastboy screeched waving his hand in mid-air.

The leader of the titans shrugged his shoulders. _Not like it's gonna kill me. _

"Yes, Beastboy." Robin moaned.

The green skinned boy jumped with happiness and gave him his answer.

"I remember that…." Beastboy paused.

Robin and the rest of the titans looked down at Beastboy awaiting his answer.

"I remember that…." Beastboy stopped again.

_Oh crap!_ Beastboy thought to himself.

Cyborg interrupted. "What? Remembered what?"

Beastboy fell back into his chair. He started fidgeting with his fingers. "Uh….I sortof forgot."

Raven gave Beastboy a cold stare. "Well that was an utterly complete waste of time."

The changeling drooped down wanting no one to see him. "I'm sorry."

Beastboy began to think. _I definitely need to catch up with my protein._

"Why did I even bother?" Robin slapped his forehead. "Does anyone remember?"

The tower grew very quiet again. No sounds, no creaks, nothing could be heard.

Then, Raven got up. "I think I remember."

Robin smiled. "Yes, Raven?"

The steady Raven grinned a little and spoke. "We were…"

Fortunately before Raven could say what she wanted to say, the trouble alert came on. (I don't know what that thing is. Sorry)

All the titans sprung up. They knew what they had to do.

"Trouble! Titan's let's GO!" Robin yelled. He raced to the door and quickly tried to open it.

The other titans were right behind him.

While the titans were following Robin, The leader tried to unlock the door. Problem was that the knob wouldn't budge. It stayed locked. _What's wrong with the door?_ Robin thought.

Immediately, Robin kicked the door but it didn't open. _What!_

"Hello? Trouble!" Beastboy said. "It's not 'play with the knob time'!"

Robin faced his team. "The door won't open."

Cyborg pushed through. "Then let me solve it."

The half robot took out his sonic cannon and was ready to aim at the door. That was when a voice startled him.

"Hello Titans." said the voice from nowhere.

Cyborg put down his sonic cannon and listened to the voice.

"Who's there!" Robin yelled shocked that there was a presence in the room.

The voice laughed. "Robin, you're as foolish as I thought you would be."

The leader grew frustrated. "Who are you, you bastard!"

The voice kept laughing. "Enough about that…bout the door. I'll tell you."

Starfire flew around the room. "How come we can not see you, voice from nowhere? Are you a ghost?"

Raven eyed the whole entire room. "Starfire, I don't think he's a ghost."

The voice cackled. "You're correct. I'm no ghost."

Then, Cyborg leaped with anxiety. "Then who the hell are you? And why are you in our tower?"

All four titans except Robin all gazed at the whole room looking for a shadow, a figure, something that will lead them to the perpetrator.

Standing alone, Robin started to think of the voice. Who did it belong to?

That was when Robin knew. That voice was so familiar to him. Someone that he could know about so easily.

Robin sparked. "I know who you are…."

The voice from within paused from laughing. "You do?"

The leader broke off into one sentence fragment. "Yeah, Slade."

The four titans gasped. Was it Slade? What was he up to? What was he planning to do to the titans? Why do I keep asking questions? (Lol!)

"Good job, Robin. Who knew you were a great guesser." Slade's voice rose.

"I didn't guess. I knew! Now what do you want!" Robin fired up.

The voice cackled for a few seconds. "Only to stop you titans…and now I finally did."

All the titans had puzzled looks on their faces. They weren't defeated or anything. So how could they be defeated?

Foolishly, Beastboy spat back. "You didn't stop us! We're the Teen Titans…and no one stops us not even your sorry ass!"

Before Beastboy could say anymore, Raven covered his mouth.

"What did I say?" Beastboy asked.

"Just stop being you for a day and there won't be anymore problems." Raven responded sarcastically.

"Why are you inour tower!" Cyborg yelled at Slade wherever he was.

Slade laughed his evil laugh. "To stop you at your game."

And with that, the tower was transplanted with metal all over it. The windows were planted with heavy metal covers so the titans couldn't get out. The doors were plated with metal plates. Why was Slade covering the tower's windows and doors? Maybe he was trying to keep them inside?

"Now you won't be able to escape." Slade exclaimed.

Robin ran to the middle of the room. "What are you doing?"

Slade mumbled to himself. "Trapping you in."

WHAT! Trapping the titans in? What kind of plan is that? Doesn't he know that the titans can find a way out of this metal dungeon? It won't take any time for them to get out.

"What kind of plan is this?" Beastboy stormed.

"You can't hold us in here for long!" Cyborg said confidently.

That's when Slade laughed again. (He sure likes to laugh) "Go on and escape…if you want Jump City to be in pieces."

The titans stopped from their positions. _Jump City in pieces? What did he mean?_

"I'm not stupid, Teen Titans. Every villain knows that you can escape this, but I've already made plans on this. So far, this might be my most brillant idea yet. How long can the titans stay in their tower without destroying their own city or without destroying themselves?"

* * *

Oh YEAH! That was my first LONG chapter of my story Locked Up. Did you like it? I've been thinking of this story for a long time and now it's here! YES! Remember this is a one shot story. I'll continue if I get reviews. It'll show me that this story is really interesting. I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep writing this but if people want me too. I'll spare some room cause I do like writing this. You do wanna know what will happen to the titans don't you? Well review if you want this to continue to chapter two! 


End file.
